Quatuor
by Valouw
Summary: Après le changement d'hôte de Vagabonde, tout est un peu confus. - drabbles - Ian/Gaby/Jared/Melanie


Parce que j'ai relu d'une traite (ou presque) Les âmes vagabondes, que j'ai appris que le film sortait en avril, et que je suis indignée par le casting (hormis Jared, après tout Max Irons quoi). Non, mais VRAIMENT.

Melanie est sensée être une femme grande, solide, bronzée, brune, et on se retrouve avec Saiorse Ronan qui jouerait parfaitement le rôle de Petty plutôt. Ensuite, la Traqueuse est sensée être une petite noire à l'air revêche, et on se retrouve avec Diane Kruger, grande blonde. Et ENFIN, IAN O'SHEA ! Mince quoi. Il est décrit comme un géant, baraqué, et m'excusez du peu mais l'acteur qui va l'interpréter (et dont j'ai oublié le nom mais il jouait au con dans Numéro quatre avec Alex Pettyfer) ressemble plus à un grand gringalet plutôt qu'à un mec musclé et qui en impose virilement.

M'enfin on verra bien ce que ça va donner. Après tout, peut-être que ça va me plaire et que je vais m'y faire, si ils arrivent à bien tourner la chose. (Et ils ont pas du tout intérêt à oublier Jamie dans l'affaire, sinon je hurle)

Donc voilà, de mon indignation est né ces petits bouts de textes un peu pourris qui se passent après le changement de corps de Vagabonde.

Pour les rares échoués sur ce fandom, bonne lecture ! J'espère que vous aimerez.

Edit : mes tirets avaient disparu pour séparer les drabbles...

* * *

**Quatuor**

* * *

Angoissée, Melanie colla un peu plus son corps contre celui de Jared, bon sang, il lui avait tellement manqué. Elle, en pleine possession de ses moyens et de son corps, contre lui, écoutant sa respiration lente, contemplant le moindre de ses traits, s'en abreuvant jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir.

Pendant des mois, il avait eu Gaby et désormais, elle était revenue. Mais Mel avait vu plusieurs fois le regard de Gaby s'attarder sur _son_ homme, perdue, déstabilisée. Et elle avait compris, la petite âme aimait encore celui qui lui avait fait tant de mal, qui _leur_ avait fait tant de mal.

Mais elles ne disaient rien, ne voulant rompre l'équilibre précaire qui s'étaient installé depuis que Gaby avait un nouvel hôte au physique auquel on donnerait le bon dieu sans confession, un physique angélique, presque encore un peu enfantin.

Dans son sommeil, son homme raffermit sa prise sur son corps, et elle fut transportée de joie et d'apaisement. Elle était là où était sa place.

Jared était à _elle_, pour la vie. Et pour la vie, elle était à lui.

Même si parfois, sans le vouloir, sans même en être consciente, ses mains cherchaient celles d'Ian O'Shea.

_::_

Ian avait eu très peu de mal à passer du corps de Melanie à celui de Gaby. Cette dernière avait gardé cette douceur, cette gentillesse, cette si touchante façon de penser aux autres avant elle-même, qui l'avaient fait succomber. Ses cheveux blonds bouclés et vaporeux, ses grands yeux gris ourlés de longs cils blonds, ses multiples tâches de rousseur, lui donnaient l'apparence d'une petite poupée qu'il avait si peur de briser.

En ayant récupéré son corps, Melanie n'était plus Vagabonde, les expressions de son visage n'étaient plus les mêmes, et même si parfois, Ian hésitait, son regard se reportait sur Gaby et ses sourires dignes de ceux d'un ange tout droit tombé du ciel, et tout doute s'envolait.

C'était elle, la femme qu'il aimait. L'âme dont il était tombé follement amoureux.

Melanie n'avait été qu'un corps, et l'attirance douce qu'il avait pour elle, plus il se rapprochait du corps frêle et fragile de Gaby, plus elle s'estompait.

Mais Ian avait intercepté les oeillades interrogatrices que Jared envoyait à Gaby, la jolie et douce Gaby, et Ian serrait les poings, sa mâchoire, parce qu'il voyait bien, dans leur quatuor, tout le monde avait des doutes.

_::_

Il avait retrouvé Mel, et c'était tout ce qui lui avait importé pendant les premières heures. Dès qu'elle s'était réapproprié son corps, Mel lui avait sauté dans les bras, l'avait embrassé à n'en plus pouvoir respirer, et les flammes avaient couru sur sa peau partout où elle l'avait touché.

Et le nez dans ses cheveux, il soupira doucement. Gaby venait de rentrer dans la cuisine, toujours auréolée de cette aura indéfinissable. Au début, ça avait été dur, vraiment très dur. Après des mois à avoir vu le corps de Melanie se mouvoir par quelqu'un d'autre, la panique continuellement présente dans ses yeux, qui le faisait crever d'envie de la protéger de tous les tourments qui l'animaient, Jared retrouvait la femme forte dont il était tombé amoureux en premier.

Mais Vagabonde avait touché quelque chose en lui, aidé par la plastique de sa Mel. Et parfois, oui parfois, il s'attendait presque à voir des sourires timides sur le visage de Mel, il avait _envie_ de les voir. Mais non, Mel ne souriait jamais timidement, Mel avait un sourire franc, un sourire éclatant, un sourire fier.

Et il avait été sincère quand il avait cru lui dire un adieu, quand il l'avait suppliée de ne pas partir. Perdu, brûlant, ne sachant quoi faire. Melanie ou Vagabonde. Le choix était facile, mais restait déchirant. Mais c'était Mel, ce serait toujours Mel avant tout.

_Pour la vie_.

_::_

Gaby posa ses lèvres contre celles d'Ian, qui grogna dans son sommeil et colla plus près son corps de géant au sien, de petite poupée. Combien elle aimait sentir sa peau en contact avec la sienne, et se félicita une énième fois de lui avoir menti sur son âge.

Après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, elle méritait bien de pouvoir profiter sans plus attendre de son compagnon, celui qui avait vu qui elle était réellement au-delà du corps, de la plastique, au-delà de l'hôte.

Celui dont petit à petit, transgressant ses sentiments pour Jared qui lui avaient été insufflés par Melanie, elle était tombée amoureuse.

Et plus elle restait avec Ian, plus ils s'aimaient, plus elle oubliait Jared. Plus elle oubliait les sensations qu'elle avait ressenti avec lui, plus elle reléguait dans un coin de son esprit les souvenirs brûlants qu'ils avaient partagé, les baisers, les caresses, les attentions, et sa douceur brute. La façon dont parfois, il avait fait preuve d'attention envers _elle_, et non vers Melanie.

Même si son coeur voletait encore un peu lorsqu'elle voyait son ancien corps si _proche_ de celui de Jared, si en osmose, elle ne disait rien, croisait parfois le regard déçu de sa soeur d'âme, et se rapprochait de la chaleur de Ian.

* * *

Un avis sur ce truc un peu décousu ? :p

Bisous bisous.


End file.
